


You Are Not Alone

by Dreamer1701



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik is a Sweetheart, Feelings, For now a oneshot, Love, M/M, No Wheelchair, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Charles, Post-Cuba (X-Men), Powerful Charles Xavier, Romance, Shaw is DEAD, X-Men: First Class (2011), could have more chapters, doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer1701/pseuds/Dreamer1701
Summary: Set after X-Men: First Class. Charles wakes up in the hospital after the events on the beach. Of course Raven and the others are there, but there is someone else who needs to talk to Charles. And he wants to apologize. CHARLESxERIK
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Raven | Mystique & Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	You Are Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of my X-Men story! It's mostly about Charles and Erik, but a few other characters will be mentioned as well. This is set after X-Men: First Class. I've written it a few years ago and thought that I could publish it here as well. Back then, I wanted it to be a story with more chapters, but I didn't continue this. However, the ideas are still there. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Maybe I would really continue this one day.

Everything was dark and it felt like his chest was on fire. Images were appearing in his head, many different images. He saw an island and people in uniforms. They were shouting at each other. And then there were other people, also clothed in uniforms. However, they were yellow. Charles recognized the people wearing those suits immediately. The images changed, and he saw the destruction of many weapons, a world shattered to pieces. It were nuclear weapons. 

The pain in his chest became stronger and Charles wanted to cry, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t control his body anymore and the darkness wouldn’t vanish as well. He couldn’t open his eyes. Had he ever felt this helpless before? More images appeared in his head. Now he was standing on a beach. However, he wasn’t alone. There was someone else standing in front of him. Charles would have recognized the man everywhere.

_Erik_ . 

Erik wasn’t looking at Charles. He looked at the ocean in front of them and when Charles followed his gaze, he knew why. He could see a military ship in the distance. And in the air all around them were missiles. He knew that they weren’t flying in the air. Erik was controlling them with his powers. He wanted to tell Erik to stop all this, but Charles couldn’t move and no sound would escape his lips. He just had to look at Erik and wait for what the other man would do. 

Suddenly, someone else appeared next to Erik. A woman, Moira. And she pointed at Erik with her gun. Charles’ heart seemed to stop beating and he wanted nothing more than to yell at Moira. He had to tell her to stop, tell her she couldn’t shoot Erik. He tried to move or to cry, to do anything. But it wouldn’t work. He was frozen. 

“ _Please, Charles, you have to wake up.”_ A faint voice in his head told him. The voice was familiar to Charles. _“I can’t lose you, Charles. Please, wake up. I need you, we all need you.”_ The voice begged and Charles wasn’t sure if Raven was speaking to him in his dreams or from somewhere else. 

Then he heard the gunshot. He looked at Erik again, panic making it hard to breathe. Moira couldn’t have shot Erik. She was Charles’ friend, she knew what it would do to Charles if something happened to Erik. Or would she really know this? Suddenly, Charles wasn’t so sure about it anymore. However, the bullet didn’t hit Erik. When Charles looked at him, his friend was still standing on the beach. But now he hadn’t turned his back towards Charles anymore. Erik was looking at him, a look of shock and panic in his face. Charles felt relieved, Erik wasn’t hurt. But why was he looking at him like this? And then the pain in Charles’ chest was back. And he knew that the bullet had hit him. Suddenly, he was able to move his head and when he looked down, he saw the blood right above his heart.  _I’m going to die_ . Was Charles’ last thought before everything went black again. 

* * *

He felt dizzy. Everything was still dark around him, but now it was different. Charles could feel his body again. He tried to move and to his surprise, it worked. He could move his hands, his arms and even his legs again. However, there was still this pain in his chest. And then he remembered everything. 

Cuba. The beach. Shaw. The missiles. The bullet. Erik. He tried to breathe in deeply. He had to remain calm for now. He was in a hospital which didn’t surprise him. The noises around him told him everything. And there was someone with him in this room. Charles could have found out who it was easily. He just had to reach out towards the person with his powers. He couldn’t explain why he didn’t do it. 

Instead, he opened his eyes slowly. 

When he looked to his left, he saw a young woman sitting on a chair next to his bed. Her eyes were red from crying and she looked like she didn’t sleep for some time. Right now, she wasn’t looking at him. She just stared at her hands in her lap like they were strange to her. Charles hadn’t seen Raven with her blond hair for quite some time. 

“You should get some sleep, Raven.” He muttered and was surprised at how weak his voice sounded.

At the sound of his voice, Raven’s head shot up immediately and before Charles knew what was happening, Raven was sitting on his bed next to him. “Oh my god, Charles, you’re awake!” She said in a low voice and tears appeared in her eyes. She shook her head in disbelief and smiled widely. The tears were running down her cheeks now. 

Charles smiled at Raven. “Of course I am. Or did you think that you could get rid of me that easily?” He joked weakly. 

Raven began to sob and wrapped her arms around his shoulders carefully. “I’m so glad that you’re okay, Charles.” She whispered into his neck and Charles tried to raise his arm to stroke her back. However, it wasn’t a good idea since a sharp pain in his chest made him wince. 

Raven had noticed it too. She let go of Charles shoulders quickly and sat back on the bed. She was still crying and Charles took her hand and squeezed it. He closed his eyes for a few moments. How long had he been unconscious? And how bad were his injuries? He had never seen Raven this upset before… “Raven, what happened?” He asked slowly. “How are the others? Is everyone alright?” 

Raven sighed. “Of course you would ask for the others first.” She muttered, but Charles knew that she was smiling. “They’re all fine, no one’s been hurt. When the bullet hit you, they all stopped arguing immediately. They’re here, by the way. In the hospital. Waiting for you to wake up. We’ve all been so worried…” Raven paused and swallowed. When Charles opened his eyes again, he saw the pained expression on her face. 

After a few moments, Raven continued to speak. Her voice was shaking. “We thought you were dead.” She said finally and affirmed Charles’ assumptions. So there had been something true about his dreams. “The bullet hit you here.” Raven said and placed a hand above her own heart. “Erik let the missiles go the moment you’ve been hurt. After that, all he could think of was you. I’ve never seen him this upset before…” Raven paused again and shook her head. “But let’s not talk about that. Azazel brought you to the hospital.” 

Charles, who had just closed his eyes again, looked up at Raven and raised his eyebrows. “Azazel? But he’s been working for Shaw!” 

Raven nodded. “He was. After everything that happened, he had decided that Erik could be a good leader as well.” Charles couldn’t believe what he just heard. Shaw’s companions wanted to work with Erik now? But didn’t that mean…? He refused to finish that thought and shook his head. 

“Raven, what is going on? Where is Erik?” He felt his heart begin to race in his chest. Did that really mean that Erik left? After everything that had happened between them? Did that really mean that the one person Charles cared about most was gone? 

Raven seemed to notice Charles’ panic. He felt her worry even if he didn’t try to read her mind right now. “Charles, you have to calm down. Everything’s fine. Erik is here in the hospital. He didn’t leave.” Raven squeezed his hand and slowly, Charles started to relax again. “He won’t leave you.” Raven repeated and Charles breathed in deeply. Erik was still here? 

“And Azazel and Angel…?” 

“They’re gone.” Raven said. “After Azazel brought us to the hospital, they asked Erik if he wanted to come with them. Save the mutants, get back our power, you know that stuff.” 

Charles frowned. “Isn’t that what he always wanted?” 

Raven laughed dryly. “Maybe you should just ask him.” She said simply and Charles sighed. He knew that it wouldn’t be of any use to ask more questions about that. He had to talk to Erik himself. And to be honest, he really wanted it right now. There were so many things that had to be said after the events on Cuba… 

And then he remembered his dream again. 

“And Moira? What happened to her?” At this question, Raven shifted uncomfortably and when he narrowed his eyes, she sighed. 

“She left. She’s got a hotel room close to the hospital, I think. She wanted to talk to you before she reported anything to the CIA. She wasn’t sure what she could tell them and what should be kept secret.” 

Charles relaxed slowly. “So she’s alright?” He asked and Raven nodded. Somehow, Charles had been afraid for Moira. After all, she had fired the gun whose bullet had hit him… 

“Charles, are you alright?” Raven asked suddenly and Charles noticed the worried look on her face. “Are you in pain? Should I get you a doctor?” 

He shook his head. “No, that won’t be necessary, but thank you, Raven.” He said and smiled at her again. His sister. “I’m fine.” 

She didn’t believe him, but she didn’t say anything else as well. They sat next to each other in silence for some time. Charles used this chance to find out what was going on. When he reached out with his powers, he found the others in the waiting room immediately. They were all tired and very worried. Especially one person, who was walking around the room nervously. Charles didn’t let them know that he was there. Instead, he concentrated on the doctors now. He would have to deal with them later, a few of those who had seen his injury were mistrustful. Even more since they heard about the events on Cuba. 

Suddenly, Raven stood up. Charles lost his connection and opened his eyes. “I’ll tell the others that you’re awake. They’re worried sick.” She said and kissed him on the cheek. “I’ll be back as soon as possible.” 

“You should get some rest, Raven. I’ll be alright.” Charles said and smiled at her as well. Raven nodded again and left the room. 

Charles was alone for about five minutes when the door opened again. He didn’t have to use his powers to know who it was. The door was closed hesitantly and someone sat down on his bed slowly. 

Erik was looking at him with a soft expression on his face, one that he only showed when Charles was around. Charles doubted that anyone else had seen this look on Erik’s face before. When their eyes met, Erik breathed in deeply. “You’re awake.” He whispered and reached out with his hand to touch Charles’ cheek. However, he stopped within the movement and let it sink onto the bed again. “Charles, I’m so sorry for what happened. I truly am.” Erik muttered and the pain and regret in Erik’s voice made Charles swallow. 

“I know what you must think of me now… I killed Shaw and those missiles... And the pain I caused you…” Erik closed his eyes and shook his head. “I would understand if you hate me now.” He said. “I’m so sorry. This is all my fault.” 

Now Charles could feel Erik’s pain as well. The other man didn’t try to hide his feelings from him. Slowly, Charles reached out for Erik’s hand and squeezed it. Erik inhaled sharply and looked at him with a surprised expression on his face. 

Charles cleared his throat, he didn’t want to sound too weak in front of Erik. “You don’t have to apologize, Erik.” He said slowly and when Erik wanted to protest, Charles shook his head. “Please, let me speak first. You don’t have to apologize, because this isn’t your fault. None of those things that happened is your fault. I knew that you wanted to kill Shaw right from the beginning. Yes, I… I felt his pain, but it stopped him from killing you. So I won’t say I regret it. Because I honestly don’t regret this. And you may have thought about using those missiles against the humans, but you didn’t do it in the end. I’ve always told you that there was good in you too. You just never listened to me. You stopped it, Erik. And the bullet was an accident.” 

His words were followed by silence and Erik stared at Charles in wonder.  _Why aren’t you mad at me?_ Erik’s voice sounded in Charles head and he chuckled. Apparently, the other man was too surprised to speak. 

“You know that I could never be angry with you, Erik.” Charles whispered. “Even if we still have to talk about the events on the beach… You stopped those missiles in the end, but it barely ended in a disaster.” 

“You nearly died because of me.” Erik whispered and to his surprise, Charles could see tears in Erik’s eyes now. “How can you just forgive me for this?” 

“Don’t you know that?” Charles whispered and moved his hand to Erik’s cheek hesitantly. He didn’t know if the other man would push him away. However, Erik didn’t move. He seemed to be frozen and his eyes were locked with Charles’. Charles touched Erik’s cheek softly. “I forgive you because of many reasons, Erik. You’re a good person, you just have to work on that some more. And as I said before, I want to help you with this. There’s so much good in you, Erik. And together, we could do so much. Together, we could make changes. And I want you to know how much you mean to me.” Charles hesitated. “I’ve wanted to tell you this for quite some time, but there had never been the right moment… I can’t lose you, Erik. I can’t do all this without you. I need you by my side.” 

Charles stopped, unsure how to continue. However, he didn’t have to say anything else. Erik cleared his throat in the silence between them. 

“Do you really think…” He started and shook his head. “Charles, for a telepath you can be so damn stupid sometimes…” Erik muttered and leaned forward. Now their faces were very close to each other. “Do you really think I could do anything without you? When the bullet hit you… I’ve never been this afraid before. I thought you were dead, Charles. _Dead_. And I felt like I was going to die too. It felt like my heard had been ripped out of my chest. Like the bullet hit me as well. You can’t leave me alone. Without you, I don’t have anything…” Erik hesitated and Charles saw the pain in his eyes. He _felt_ his pain as well. He felt the fear and the pain and the anger inside of Erik on the beach. He had been terrified. It was like everything else faded and there was just… him. Charles. 

Charles noticed that he was crying when Erik wiped away the tears from his cheeks with his free hand. Charles hand was still on Erik’s cheek and he didn’t have the intention to let go soon. “I’m so sorry, Erik.” He whispered and Charles breathed in deeply. There was been something else he had felt. Something else Erik had shown him. A feeling that nearly vanished behind all the fear and pain he had felt. 

“Don’t apologize, Charles.” Erik whispered. “You couldn’t have done anything about this.” 

“But I nearly left you alone.” Charles muttered and Erik laughed dryly. 

“I bet you thought that I was gone as well when you woke up. Raven said something like that, back in the waiting room…” Erik looked insecure now. It was strange to see him like this. Normally, Erik was always to controlled. 

“It was my fault. I just panicked…” 

“Charles.” Erik said calmly to make him fall silent again. “Listen to me closely now. And don’t you dare forget what I’ll tell you. I’m never going to leave you, Charles.” He said it slowly and in a calm voice. “If you want me, of course. Otherwise, I will go and never come back.” 

“No!” Charles said immediately and much louder than before. “Please don’t leave. As I said before, I need you, Erik.” He whispered. “I…” He began, but apparently Erik had heard enough. 

In that moment, he leaned forward and closed the small distance that was left between him and Charles. And then Erik’s lips were on Charles. At first, Erik hesitated, but when Charles kissed him back, Erik moaned and touched Charles’ cheek with one hand. Charles couldn’t believe that this was really happening. He had always known that he liked Erik more than just as a friend, but he would have never expected the other one to like him back. 

They stayed like this for a few moments, kissing each other deeply. When Erik finally leaned back, they were both breathless. Charles’ heart was racing. 

Erik squeezed his hand. “I won’t let you go.” He whispered and Charles smiled. 

“You already know that you won’t get rid of me.” He muttered and Erik laughed. It made Charles smile as well. Erik was so beautiful when he smiled and laughed. Charles hoped he could see that more often in the future. 


End file.
